bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper vs "Scissors" Kawahiru Akiraka Clash!
Boy or Girl? "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Hollow gave a bone chilling scream as it was sliced in half directly down the middle, disintegrating as the attack finished. The Hollow's assailant turned out to be a young woman, wearing a purple kimono and wielding a sword that look as if it had been constructed completely out of paper. The strange weapon vanished as the Hollow had, and the woman continued on her way, as if she was never attacked in the first place. She sighed. She had been sent here to kill a simple Hollow? Now that she was here, there was no point in heading back to the Soul Society so soon, as she hadn't been to the living world in quite a while. Interrupting her thoughts however, was a large, but unfamiliar spiritual pressure. It didn't seem dangerous, but it was close. "Guess I should check it out!" She thought gleefully, breaking into a Shunpo and speeding towards the direction of the energy. Elsewhere: Yuzuru was sitting motionless in an open area with the moonlight glowing above him and Aohime on his lap in her shikai form. As she closed in on the spiritual energy signal, she felt it alter just slightly. She was not disturbed by this as it could have meant anything. The person she was seeking quickly came into view and it was...a young girl. She was sitting quietly in the moonlight, her Zanpakuto in her lap. "Jinzen." Itoku thought to herself, recognizing the form. "So she was in training?" Itoku walked over, sitting in front of the young girl. Perhaps she should wait. After a few minutes, Yuzuru coughed as he snapped out of jinzin with blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. "Damn, I thought I learned everything from her." He thought as he came back to his senses and he noticed someone near him. Itoku waved cheerfully. "Hello." She said sweetly, smiling at Yuzuru. "Hey." responded Yuzuru as he spotted the woman, he let Aohime revert to her sealed form. "What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked motioning to the deserted area. "I got sent here to dispose of a Hollow and felt your reiatsu, so I came to investigate." Itoku explained. "But whats a little girl like you doing out here? It past midnight and freezing." "A little GIRL?" said Yuzuru enraged, "I am a MAN and I am 5'9" for your information!". Itoku pressed a hand to her face, shock spreading over it. "You're a boy? B-but your voice! And your face!" "Ugh!" growled Yuzuru as he heard her say those words that he's heard hundreds if not thousands of times. "I was born like this okay?" said Yuzuru defensively though he felt hurt for being mistaken for a girl again. Itoku laughed. "Well boy or girl you're cute nonetheless. But you never did answer me. Why are you out here when it's this cold and dressed in something so loose. Even Shinigami get sick." Yuzuru sighed, "I was training and this was a nice place to do it...besides, I won't get sick from just this.". Itoku frowned, placing a hand to his forehead and then placing the hand on her forehead, checking to see if he had a fever. "You're not sick." She said, but her frown was still pronounced. "What's your name?" He blushed because of the sudden contact and was hopeful that the moonlight won't show it. "My name is Yuzuru Akiraka" responded the person in question. "My name is Itoku Kawahiru." She said, noticing the blush but not mentioning it. "Nice to meet you Itoku." said Yuzuru thankful that she didn't question any further about his gender. "Yuzuru-chan, do you have anywhere to get to immediately?" Itoku asked. "Not really, why?" he responded with a puzzled look on his face. "I'd like to fight you." She said. "I can feel your spiritual pressure and you seem strong. Why not fight me?" "Sure, why not?...Besides, I can't say no to a pretty face." replied Yuzuru as he grabbed his sword. Her face flushed light pink for a moment as she jumped back. "Alright Yuzuru-chan, I'll give you first attack." "That's nice of you" replied Yuzuru as he raised his left arm with two fingers pointed towards her. He then muttered "Hadō #4 Byakurai" and a large lightning bolt shot from his finger. Lazily, Itoku tilted her head to the left, and the bolt of lightning flew by her ear. "Hadō #9 Hakurai." She extended her palm and fired and explosive blast of lightning at Yuzuru. Yuzuru avoided the blast with the use of shunpo and reappeared above her with the moonlight shining directly behind him with his blade drawn and swung down. She broke into her own Shunpo, vanishing on the spot and reappearing some few feet away. "Geikiri." She murmured and began to gather reishi, sharpening and hardening it as it formed into a wakizashi. Twirling the blade around, she began to gather reishi and it formed into paper strips that swirled around her, almost like a shield. "Hmm, that's your zanpakuto ability?...ugh, I hate paper cuts..." said Yuzuru as he looked at the materialized blade and strips of paper surrounding her. "Let's see what those strips of paper can do" he thought as he fired another Byakurai in her direction. She swung her blade down, the paper following and expanding, creating a shield. She hardened the paper with her spiritual energy, creating a shield that blocked the low-level Kido spell effortlessly. Swing her blade again, the paper became loose and flew at Yuzuru in a large mass. He jumped back with his left hand extended again and muttered "Hadō # 33 Sōkatsui". A large burst of spiritual energy shot out of his palm and flew towards the large mass of paper. The strips of paper began to mold and harden, and shaped themselves into knives as they collided with the spell. "Damn that paper is tough" said Yuzuru as he dodged the daggers that went through the blast. "I guess I need to find a way around it" he mused, still analyzing the properties of her Shikai. The paper quickly returned to her and resumed it's swirling motion. It seemed like a constant shield. "Great, it attacks and defends...guess I have to use my Shikai too..." muttered Yuzuru with annoyance. Then he said "Dance with beauty and grace, Aohime!" as he twirled and danced with his sword glowing and elongating into a longsword with a sapphire gem in the center of the hilt. Then suddenly, a single blue sword resembling his shikai fell out of the sky and flew towards Itoku. "What the?" She thought, her shield flying upward to deflect the sword. It had taken her by surprise as she almost hadn't realized it was coming. "Did someone else attack me? Or was it his doing?" She asked thought. Then another two swords materialized around her and flew through the opening she created while defending the first sword. "Oh come on!" She thought, jumping back before the 1st sword landed. However, the second sword grazed the side of her face, causing a shallow cut. She frowned, looking down at the blades. Now that she got a good look at them, they were pretty much identical to the boy's Shikai. So...he could create extra blades, and even hide them and use them as surprise attacks. "Sneaky." She thought, muttering her Zanpakuto's name again, forming a second wakizashi in a similar fashion to her first. The three swords vanished and reappeared around him, circling in a defensive manner. "Hmm, I thought I would have done a bit more damage than that." said Yuzuru in a calm manner. "You would have if I hadn't dodged. My cheek would have been cut in half." The paper that was shielding her stopped it's swirling and began to shape into small cranes, wings flapping noisily. "My Shikai is really limited in terms of attacks. Small shapes, shields and flying paper is the most I can do." She pointed the sword in her right hand at Yuzuru and the cranes immediately flew down on him, their beaks sharp enough to cut deep into his flesh. The three swords surrounding Yuzuru moved in front of him and formed a triangular shaped barrier that connected at the pommels covering him from the attack. The bird's collided with the barrier, but could find no purchase against the glowing screen of light, reverting to their normal paper form and fled back to Itoku, encircling her again. "A barrier? Didn't expect that." The barrier shattered as the three swords seperated again and flew towards Itoku again from different directions while Yuzuru didn't move at all from his position. "Cover me." She said, and the paper formed a complete circle around her, hardening to block the swords. He sighed and instructed the swords to simultaneously attack one point of the paper dome protecting her. The paper, however, did not give way to the swords, remaining strong as they tried to break through. "Hmmm" hummed Yuzuru as he thought about what to do about the dome. "Guess I'll surprise her" he said to himself as his eyes began hollowfying and his swords shifted to a golden color. He then sent the swords crashing down one point of the dome once more. She could detect his changing spiritual pressure immediately. "Hollowfication!" She thought as the sword's broke through her barrier. If she didn't want to be skewered, she'd have to do something and fast. Forcing her barrier to shatter, she jumped out, right before the swords collided, one of them taking a smart part of her Kimono with it. "Very nice dodge" noted Yuzuru as the swords returned to him changing back to it's normal blue as his eyes reverted to its usual gray. This time he only sent one of the swords towards her while he fired off another Byakurai. She dodged again, jumping to the side, and molding her paper into knives, which proceeded to shoot like missiles towards Yuzuru. One sword formed near Yuzuru for a total of three floating around him and he muttered "Sankenshu" as it formed the barrier again. The sword following Itoku continued to pursue her. Itoku sighed. She hadn't wanted to use Bankai against someone like Yuzuru, but her Shikai truly was pointless. " Bankai: Hagaku Tatsutahime." She murmured and let loose a blast of spiritual pressure that deflected the sword. "Ah crap, I didn't think that I'd force her into bankai so fast..." muttered Yuzuru as the blast blew his hair back. "I better keep my guard up" He thought to himself as a total of seven swords materialized and flew around him defensively. Her second blade disappeared as she pointed her blade at Yuzuru. "Keikobi." She said, as the blade extended faster than her mouth had formed the words. Noticing something approaching him at high speed, Yuzuru kicked into shunpo to try to dodge it. When he reappeared there was a large cut on his cheek. "Damn, I barely even noticed that attack." he thought to himself. "Well, at least we match." said Yuzuru pointing to his cut as three of the swords flew towards her from multiple directions once more. The blade however, removing the extension that had attacked Yuzuru and using her now shortened blade to combat the swords attacking her, and deflected almost almost all of them, gaining only minor scratches from the blades she had barely managed to block. She pointed her blade at him again. "Keikobi - Taouda." The blade shot at him, faster than it had before, but it wasn't just one strike. The blade was making multi hypersonic strikes against him. "Shikensu!" he shouted as the remaining four swords around him moved in unison to form a triangular pyramid shaped barrier around him to block the attack. The sword kept it's attack up however, and the blades seemed to be growing in number. "He can't block forever!" "This is a pretty bad situation...I can't hold this up much longer..." he thought to himself as the barrier began to weaken. Then the blue barrier shifted to a golden yellow as Yuzuru hollowfied his eyes once more. He charged a large azure colored cero in his left palm and fired it the same time he allowed his barrier to seperate back to it's four golden swords in hope of stopping the attack. "Cero?!?!" The blast collided with her blade, effectively pushing her back as she thought that one word. Her sword...had an odd appearance. It now resembled a leafless tree of sorts, with swords where branches would be. She sighed and lifted this weapon high into the air, quite a feat in itself as it should have been heavy. "Funkobi!" She cried, swinging the weapon down upon Yuzuru like one would swing a hammer. Yuzuru then kicked into a shunpo to dodge the massive attack as all seven of the swords moved around to block parts of the attack that would've reached him. Once he was in the clear, he swung his sword upwards and shot a large azure bala at her. Immedietly after firing the bala, he used shunpo to get behind her and slashed downwards. Yamata no Orochi Itoku jumped into the air, dodging both the Bala and the sword strike, and broke the branches of her sword off, returning it to it's normal wakizashi form. "You really are a persistent little fighter." She said, her voice regaining it's sweet tone from earlier. It was obvious. She had something in mind. "And you look so cute with all of that paper falling around you. It kinda reminds me of the sakura blossoms falling when they're in season...but white." he teased. "She's up to something...I get the feeling that I might need more than just the eye change..." thought Yuzuru, judging from the tone that she just spoke with. He charged another azure cero in his left palm and fired once more. "Why thank you." She said, extended a hand, and actually catching his Cero. Gripping it, she flung it away, unknowingly in the direction of town, where it exploded. She lit up in the blue glow of the explosion, the light complimenting her kimono, and giving her a slightly eerie appearance. "You put nice power behind your cero, but without a mask it isn't much." "I just don't like wearing my mask OK?" he responded with an annoyed tone like when he answered the question regarding his gender. He then raised his left arm in a familiar manner with a finger pointing at her with a small azure sphere charging in front of it, "Be careful though, this isn't a normal cero...Cero Empalador!" he muttered as a dense piercing beam shot out of his finger. She immediately rocketed towards the ground, the Cero flying over her, and she looked up at Yuzuru. "Yuzuru-chan, a word of warning for you. Step back." Listening to her warning, he vanished and reappeared a long distance away with the use of shunpo and his seven swords returned to him and circled defensively once more. "Let's see what she's up to..." thought Yuzuru looking at what she is about to do. "Aid me..." She whispered. "Chikobi." A large amount of reishi began to gather and take shape, building up a huge mass until what it was was clear...a gigantic eight-headed, eight-tailed snake. "Hmmm, didn't see that coming..." said Yuzuru, shocked that the paper was able to form such a gigantic monster. He then sent three swords forward to attack, two to attack the monster and one to attack Itoku herself. Itoku jumped onto one of the serpents eight heads as it lazily knocked away the blades coming at it. "Yuzuru-chan, you can see my serpent, and not be frightened?" She asked, puzzled. "Eh, your in your Bankai right now...I would be surprised if you didn't have something so big up your sleeve..." sighed Yuzuru. He then raised Aohime towards the sky and poured his spiritual energy into it until the sword formed a gigantic glowing black feather roughly the size of a skyscraper and said "Seinaru Hane no Nagare" as he swung down. "Block it." Itoku commanded, jumping off the head she was standing on and the serpent collided with the giant feather, four of the eight heads blocking it, the other four snaking after Yuzuru. "Don't bite him now." Itoku whispered. He immedietly disengaged the attack to shunpo out of the way with the seven swords covering for him again. "Damn, and I thought that move would work too..." he sighed looking at the lack of damage done to the monster. Itoku smiled. "I think we've done enough damage, haven't we Yuzuru-chan?" "We sure did" agreed Yuzuru looking at the surrounding area. "I guess we should head over to that town you destroyed and perform konso on the spirits there...after I heal your wounds..." he added after looking at the destroyed town. The snake returned to it's former reishi form as Itoku's sword disappeared. "I'd love to join you in a konso, but I really have to get back." "Well at least let me treat your wounds." he replied. Itoku walked over to Yuzuru, smiling and pressed her lips to his for a brief moment before opening a Senkaimon. "Like I said, I have to get back. They'll treat me there. It was nice to meet you Yuzuru-chan." The gate closed as she walked into it, and it was silent. "Wow, didn't see that coming..." he said after a moment. He then allowed six of the swords to dissipate and jumped onto the remaining sword and flew towards the town to perform konso to the poor souls that died during the fight. THE END